Take my Hand
by LogieBearIsHot
Summary: 14 year old Katie falls for the new boy at the palm woods. But does he like her back? What happens when Kendall ends up hating his guts? Does Katie sneak out to see him or does she try to forget about him? Will she fall for one of the BTR boys? R&R plz!
1. Soccer Practice

**A/N: Okay so I got kind of bored of the Camille and Logan one so I started writing this! But don't worry I will still continue to write _How You Turn Me On_. This is just a little preview to see how you like it. After I am done with _How You Turn Me_ **_**On**_** I will probably start to continue this story! But if i get really good reviews then I will start writing this now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

"Katie! Hurry up or you will be late for soccer practice!" I heard my mom yell.

I was staring at the mirror trying to make my hair look extra nice since I get to see him at soccer today. I smiled to myself. Wow just thinking about him made me smile.

"Katie! Come on!" My mom yelled again.

"Sorry I'm coming." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

I took my key and walked out of the door. Since I am 13 years old I get to walk to soccer practice…yippee(**sarcasm btw**)! I continued to walk down the hall. I put my ear buds in and turned it to Trouble by Never Shout Never!

"_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore" _Played in my ears.

I walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, out the door and onto the side walk. But all I could think about was him; that perfect white smile and his chocolate brown eyes. Every time I saw him a little part of my heart melted. Too bad he is a year older than me. I started to speed walk down the side walk so I could get there on time but I stopped when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Katie!" A familiar voice called behind me.

I turned around to see Jake right behind me.

"Hey Jake!" I said with a big smile on my face.

No. Jake is not the boy I day dream about, he's not the boy I have been in love with since the beginning of the soccer season, Jake is JUST a friend. Even though Jake was supper cute; he has hazel green eyes, black hair that looked like Logan's and was tall and skinny, and I still don't like him like that.

He came next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. Jake and his friend Ethan were always trying to flirt with me; he even started calling me his girlfriend one day.

"Come on, we should hurry so were not late to practice." He said and started running down the street.

I followed right behind him but I ended up passing him since I was much faster than him even though he's also a year older than me.

We finally came to the park/soccer field.

"Jake, Katie. You're late!" Coach Jesse yelled, trying not to sound to mean.

Coach Jesse is nice. It was very unlikely for him to yell at anybody and he was funny. But he did punish people for being late.

"2 laps, now!" He yelled.

I let out a long sigh. I hate laps.

But eventually me and Jake were done with our laps and we joined the rest of our team for stretching. I took a seat next to Sydney and Ricky. Sydney and Ricky are my two best friends on the team. For some reason everybody thought me and Ricky were going out but were diffidently not!

"So is James coming to the next game?" Sydney asked with a huge smile on her face.

Sydney obviously has a big crush on James, so as a friend I kind of try to help her out.

"Yes, he should be coming." I said

"Yay!" She let out a short squeal.

Boy do I hate it when she does that.

After we were done stretching we got paired up for a passing activity.

"Okay, I will pair you up with a partner for a passing game." Coach Jesse said.

We all nodded our heads and looked at one another hopping we would get partnered with our friends.

"Alright, "Coach Jesse began, "Joe and Stella, you two will be together."

Then Joe and Stella ran and got a ball and went over to start doing the exercise.

"Ricky and Adam, you two are together," Jesse started again "Katie and Noah, you guys will be partners."

As soon as he said that my heart stopped. Noah? I'm never partnered with Noah. I wish I was partnered with him every single time we had to do a group thing but I never was. A tall muscular figure with light brown curly/wavy hair walked over to me. He was wearing an Orange _Tigers_ shirt and blue shorts. His skin looked extra tan in the sun light. Yes, Noah _is_ the guy I've been crushing on forever. Noah was also new at the palm woods. He told me that he is working on a solo album which I thought was cool.

"So, I guess where partners." He said with a slight smile on his face.

I knew he didn't like me, it was obvious. He never ever flirts with me, ever. He always just hangs out with Jake, Adam, Ricky, and Alex. I'm pretty sure he was a stupid girlfriend though, the only other reason of him not liking me I can think or is if he was gay. But he can't be gay! He's too straight to be gay, if that even makes any sense.

"Yeah I guess." I said trying not to sound to happy.

We took a ball and started passing the ball to each other in an awkward silence. I finally decided to break that silence by saying;

"So, you're in advanced math right?"

"Yupp, 10th grade math." He said with a smile on his face as if he were proud.

"Nice. I'm actually in advanced math also." I said trying to sound smart.

"Cool, so you'd be in 9th grade algebra then?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I would be." I said smiling.

We continued to kick the ball until Jesse instructed us to do something different.

"Okay could, Noah's group and Jake's group pair up and play keep away." Jesse instructed.

"Hey baby." Jake said and put his arm around me, again!

"….hi." I said trying not to sound to disappointed.

I suddenly realized I had forgotten my water bottle in the school and I felt like I was dying of thirst.

"Oh no!" I said

"What?" Jake asked

"I Forgot my water bottle in the school," I said, "I should probably go get it."

"I'll come with you." Noah said while raising his hand as if I was calling on people to come with me.

"Okay!" I said trying not to sound two excited.

Then me and Noah took off into the dark building…by ourselves.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Meeting The Brother

**A/N: so I have continued to write this since i got some reviews and followers, but this has only gotten around 70 hits which is not very good so PLEASE tell your friends about this! I need the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

Noah's POV

"Here." I said opening to door for Katie as we walked into the Palm Woods School.

"Thanks" Thanks she said, giving her best smile.

I wonder if she really does like me. Its not like it matters though, I'm going out with Rachel. I mean I don't really like Rachel but I can't break up with her to go out with someone I don't even know likes me. I doubt she actually really does like me. She likes Jake, its obvious; he always puts his arm around her like they're going out. That one guy told me she likes me one time but then he came back and told me she just wants to be friends.

*_Flashback*_

_1 month ago(September)_

"_Are you Noah Simmons?" a tall skinny 8__th__ grader asked me._

"_Uh yes, why." Who is this guy?_

"_Do you know who Katie Knight is?" He asked me with a strange expression on his face._

"_Umm yeah? The girl who lives with Big Time Rush, right?" I asked as if I didn't really know her. _

_I do know Katie pretty well actually. I've known her for about 2 weeks. I just moved to the palm woods and she seemed pretty cool. The first time I saw her was when she was trying to sell gourmet lemonade by the pool. She seemed mischievous and exciting, I liked that._

"_Yeah well she likes you." The boy said with practically no expression on his face._

"_What?" I asked surprised. _

_Why would she like me? I mean I'm…me! I don't have Justin Bieber hair, I don't skateboard, I'm not chased after by girls. So why would she like a guy like me? _

"_Yeah, she has a huge crush on you! Would you ever go out with her? He asked._

_Would I ever go out with her? Of course! She's funny, cute, athletic, pretty, adventurous, nice, she's practically everything I look for in a girl. But, I'm going out with Rachel. _

"_Sure, but sometime later." I said trying not to sound to happy._

_The boy then took off running down the hall into a elevator. _

_About 10 minutes later he came back._

"_Never mind, she just wants to be friends with you." He said very quickly._

_Now I'm confused! So she liked me but now she just wants to be friends? Man, girls are so confusing._

_*End of flash back*_

I switched on the light of the classroom.

"So where do you think you left it?" I asked

"Ummm maybe in my desk." She said and walked over to her desk.

She bent down, looked in it, then shook her head.

"Not in here." She said with a frown on her face.

"You probably left it in 2J." I said but soon regretting my words. She never told me she lived in 2J, Ricky did because I asked him. Man, I hope I didn't just sound like a stalker.

"Yeah your right, it's probably in there, come on!" She said running out the door and into the lobby.

We walked past Mr. Bitters who was glaring at us and into an elevator. Camille and Jo were also in the elevator.

"Hey guys!" Camille said to me and Katie.

"Hi." Me and Katie said simultaneously.

Katie turned and smiled at me. She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"So what are you guys doing?" Jo asked us.

"Were looking for her water bottle, we think it might be in her apartment." I answered.

"Yeah, so that's where we are going." Katie said.

"Cool," Camille began, "Tonight there is a party at Guitar Dudes apartment, you guys should come!"

'Yeah sure, but doesn't Guitar Dude already have 1 strike?" Katie asked

"So, it's only 1." Jo said smiling.

"Yeah, and invite some of your soccer buddies." Camille asked.

"Sure." I said.

The elevator finally came to a halt and all 4 of us stepped out and headed our separate ways. Me and Katie continued down the hall and into 2J.

"Here, I'll go look for it in my room and you stay here and mingle with Kendall and Logan!" Katie said and walked off.

Then one boy walked towards me. He has blonde hair almost like Justin Bieber's and was wearing blue skinny jeans and a hoodie and was tall.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked very straight forwardly.

"I'm Noah." I said an held out my hand. But the blonde boy just ignored me.

"Kendall! Don't be rude, shake his hand!" Another boy yelled from behind the couch.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and quickly shook my hand.

"So I hear you're the 'new' Justin Bieber?" He said with a slight glare on his face.

"Uhhhh…" I wasn't really sure how to respond to that so I didn't.

"Well I don't want my sister in a relationship with a little wanna-be Justin Bieber, so I advise you to get out before I go get James!' Kendall said with a stern voice.

'Wanna-be Justin Bieber' why would he think I'm a wanna-be? I don't even sing like Justin Bieber and I play the guitar with my music! And why did this guy hate me so much?

I quickly made my way out of the apartment. I felt bad for not even saying good bye to Katie. I guess I will just tell her things at the rest of soccer today. I looked at my watch to see what time it is.

It read **4:45**.

Aww man! Its 4:45 already? I missed the whole end of soccer! I guess I will see her at the party tonight though. Speaking of party I should text the guys about it.

**To: Jake, Ricky, Alex, Ethan, Austin, Luke**

**From: Noah**

**Message:**

**Hey guys! Party at guitar dudes tonight!  
Be there at 6:30 sharp! I better see you there!**

To Be Continued…..

**A/N: So, yeah. I hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be very interesting! I probably will have it done by either tmrw or Friday! R&R plz!**


	3. Going to the Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

Chapter 3: The Party

"There it is!" I said to myself. I quickly grabbed the water bottle and walked into my living room but I only saw Logan and Kendall.

"Hey, where did Noah go?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he had to go." Kendall said suspiciously.

"No he didn't! Kendall kicked him out." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked madly.

"Because he's a douche!" Kendall said rudely. Why would he think Noah's a douche? He so is NOT a douche!

"What? Why would you think that? He's not a…'douche' at all!" I said making quotation signs over douche.

"Yes he is! Or at least he will be." Kendall yelled. Wow he really didn't need to get all 'yelly' about this but he started it so…

"How? How will he be?" I asked, now I was getting mad.

"Hey! Guys! Stop fighting!" Logan yelled trying to calm us down, Logan knows I like Noah but Kendall doesn't. "You don't need to fight over this! Noah is a perfectly good guy, so Kendall you can back off a bit."

"Yeah, _Kendall!_" I said. "And he will not ever be a 'douche bag', ever!" I yelled at Kendall.

"Katie, calm yourself." Logan said in a caring voice. Logan was always so nice and caring, that's one of the things I love so much about him. I mean Kendall is nice and stuff but Logan was just so much more…I don't know, just more supportive I guess.

"Your right, your right. I'll be in my room getting ready for the party." I said and walked into my room slamming the door behind me.

I turned on my iHome and turned on Holiday by Green day and blasted. What am I going to wear to the party tonight? I went over to my dresser and dug threw my clothes until I found the perfect thing to wear…..

**THE PARTY**

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair out straight and made my bangs look windblown and sexy. Well at least I thought they looked sexy. I was wearing a purple button up t-shirt and black skinny jeans with converses. I think I looked pretty hot. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I saw Logan, James, Carlos, and….Kendall standing by the door waiting for me.

"Come on, or we are gonna be late." Logan said kind of harshly. Hmmmm something tells me he's excited to see Camille.

I always thought him and Camille were perfect for each other, since they are! I have to admit, Logan is really cute. Probably the cutest out of all 3 of them (not counting my brother obviously) so Camille was really lucky.

Anyways, I hurried and ran out of the apartment and followed them down the hall. Guitar Dude only lives a few rooms down from us so it wasn't that long of a walk. As soon as we got there Logan rushed to the front of the group and knocked on the door. Wow someone's REALLY excited.

Some girl opened the door for us and led us inside. _No Hands_ was blasting so loud that I could barley even hear anybody speak. I found where Jake and all of them where sitting so I made my way over to them. Ricky and Jake were sitting on a couch drinking something, Stella and Sydney where standing up and talking and Noah was sitting down on the edge of a couch and twiddling his fingers.

"Hey Katie," Sydney yelled and rushed by my side. "Thank god you're here! Noah hasn't stopped asking about you!"

Noah was asking about me? No way! "Really? He was really asking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah! But I think Rachel is coming" she said with a frown on her face.

Ugh! Why does Rachel have to ruin everything? I'm not 100% sure but I think Noah and Rachel are going out. But I really hope she doesn't come.

"Ughhhhh, really?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, well that's what Ricky said." Sydney said frowning, "But! I heard the 'Queen of all Schemes' is coming." Suddenly that frown on Sydney's face turned into a huge grin.

You probably are wondering who the 'Queen of all Schemes' is. Well I will tell you. She is probably the most amazing con, manipulating, smart-alec, artist I have ever known, well other then myself of course. Her name is AJ Dunson and she happens to be one of my best friends. She is amazing at coming up with any scheme and every scheme. And she would help me get Rachel away from Noah.

"That's great! Now she can help me!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Katie, Sydney! Jake got us a private bedroom for the 'younger kids' so we don't have to sit around listening to all of the older kids gossip and what not, come on!" Stella yelled and grabbed our arms. Me, Sydney, Ricky, Jake, Ethan, Stella, Noah and soon to be AJ all made our way into the master bedroom to hang.

This night is going to be interesting.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: So this chapter isn't that long cuz I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter. I promise you the next chapter is going to get very, VERY interesting….I hope. I also cut this chapter short because I'm super tired and it's like 10:25 PM. I Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to comment and tell your homies about it :P**


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

"Alright everybody," Jake yelled, trying to get everyone's attention, "who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Everyone jumped off the bed and formed a circle. I sat in between Sydney and Stella. I have never kissed a guy before so I was nervous, actually REALY nervous. I could feel my hands sweating, what if I have to kiss Noah, or Ricky? Calm yourself Katie! It's not that big of a deal I guess. I heard the music change to Stuck by Big Time Rush, wow really? Big Time Rush? Oh well, time to start the game.

"Okay, here are the rules: 1. you can't decline a kiss, 2. you don't have to kiss the same gender (unless you want to of course), and that's it! Stella you can go first." Jake said.

Suddenly everybody's eyes turned on Stella. She slowly spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Adam! Adam's face suddenly turned bright red, and so did Stella's. Everybody looked at each other and smiled. Stella was cute, no homo or anything, and Adam was too. Adam scooted over to Stella and leaned in to kiss her but right before he did, the door to the bedroom swung open.

"Are you kidding me? This is the party?" A smart-ass voice asked. Now that was a classic AJ entrance. I turned around, she had her hair down over her shoulder, she was wearing black leather skinny jeans, boots, and a purple Aeropostale t-shirt, which totally made the outfit. She came over and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at all of us. "So what are we playing, spin the bottle?" She asked. Oh yeah I forgot to say that AJ was also a total badass.

"Yup, and Stella and Adam were just about to kiss." Ricky answered with a big smile on his face. Ricky has had a huge crush on AJ since ever! But she likes Ethan, and I'm pretty sure Ethan likes her back.

"OH! Please continue then."AJ said with a smirk on her face. Adam then quickly turned his head and planted a sloppy kiss on Stella's lips.

"Wow okay then, who wants to go next?" Jake asked staring me with a devilish smile on his face. "I think Katie does!"

"NO!" I blurted out spontaneously. "I mean, how about we have someone else go?"

"No, you should go Katie; I know there's a special boy in this room you are dying to kiss." He said and winked at me. So I spun the bottle. Fortunately it landed on AJ.

"I'm not doing it." She said and held up her arms like she was being arrested.

"Don't worry!" I said and spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Noah. Great, now I have to kiss Noah! This is just fantastic!

"Get over there Noah!" Ethan said and pushed him towards me. My heart was pounding. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I had never kissed a guy before so I was scared out of my mind! Noah bent down and put his face barely an inch away from mine, just when he was about to kiss me Logan burst thru the door.

"Hey guys, everyone wants…oh I should probably leave." He said then realizing what was about to happen between me and Noah.

"No please, continue." I said not trying to sound to annoyed.

"Umm well everyone out here wants AJ to sing. And Katie could I talk to you out here please?" He said pointing out into the hall.

I am in SO much trouble.

"Sure, just a second." AJ said and got up from the ground and walked past Logan. Wow, even Logan drooled over AJ when she walked by him. I got up and walked over to Logan, he lead me into the bathroom to talk.

"So what exactly was happening between you and Noah in there?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh nothing just playing a game…" I said awkwardly.

"Katie, I know you were about to kiss him!" Logan exclaimed.

"So? That's none of your business and I thought you were on my side not Kendall's." I yelled at him.

"I don't care if you like him but I do care if you're kissing him." Logan said lowering his voice.

"We didn't even kiss thanks to you!" I said back to him. "But PLEASE don't tell Kendall."

"Fine, I won't." Logan said smiling his adorable smirk. "Let's go watch AJ sing!" He grabbed my hand which sent a rush threw my body. Since when did I get excited when Logan touched me? We walked out into the living room our hands still together. As soon as I noticed that I quickly pulled away which made him smile and shake his head.

I saw AJ get up onto the half stage Guitar Dude has built in his apartment, she grabbed the microphone and the music started to play What the Hell by Avril Lavigne.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_ All cause I was making out with your friend_  
_ Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_  
_ I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

_ You're on your knees_  
_ Begging please_  
_ Stay with me_  
_ But honestly_  
_ I just need to be a little crazy_

_ All my life I've been good,_  
_ But now_  
_ I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_ All I want is to mess around_  
_ And I don't really care about_  
_ If you love me_  
_ If you hate me_  
_ You can save me_  
_ Baby, baby_  
_ All my life I've been good_  
_ But now_  
_ Whoaaa..._  
_ What The Hell_

_ So what if I go out on a million dates_  
_ You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_ I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_ Don't get me wrong_  
_ I just need some time to play_

_ You're on your knees_  
_ Begging please_  
_ Stay with me_  
_ But honestly_  
_ I just need to be a little crazy_

_ All my life I've been good,_  
_ But now_  
_ I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_ All I want is to mess around__" _She sang.

Everyone clapped and cheered. She jumped off the stage and stood next to me smiling. "So, what did _Logan_ want?" She said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Nothing, he just told me to not kiss Noah." I said to her.

"Ahhh, interesting." She said to me putting her hand on her chin.

"Anyways, I need your help with something." I asked

"Okay, with what?" She asked.

"Rachel."

To Be Continued…..

**A/N: So yeah that was part of the party! I put photos of what the O/C characters are supposed to look like on my profile so you can check that out! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to comment!**


	5. I'm So Stupid!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

"Rachel? Is she even coming to this party?" AJ asked. She had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, well that's what Sydney said." I said. I really hope she isn't coming though.

"Excuse me!" An ironic bratty voice yelled and pushed thru me and AJ. "Oh, Katie! It's so nice to see you! And…AJ." That was Rachel. She and AJ absolutely hate each others guts. Rachel was wearing her hair pulled up into a high pony tail and 10 pounds of makeup; she had on a short black skirt and a tube top. Wow what a whore.

"Eww its Rachel." AJ said making sure she heard her.

"Whatever AJ, have either of you seen Noah?" She asked glaring at both of us but especially me.

AJ looked at me not knowing what to say. We have not come up with a plan since Rachel just got here and I just told AJ about her coming.

"Ummmm nope! Well we got to go! Bye!" AJ said and pulled me by the arm over into the kitchen.

"What was that?" I yelled at AJ.

"You need a plan right?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure." I said

"All you have to do is get to Noah first!" She said in a 'duh!' kind of voice.

Get to him first? What does that mean?

"What do you mean 'Get to him first'?" I asked confused?

"Okay, just go into the bedroom and talk to him! Flirt, mingle, etc.! It doesn't matter just make sure Rachel doesn't talk to him! And I am going to go talk to Ethan." She said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled trying to get her to come back but she was already almost to Ethan. Alright, all I have to do is talk to Noah and try to flirt a little, it can't be that hard!

I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom but I was too late. Rachel was already talking to Noah. Damn it! I turned around to walk back out into the living room but Jake stopped me.

"Hey baby, where you going?" He asked and smirked at me.

"I was just about to go and hang with AJ.'" I answered. Why does Jake have to try to flirt NOW?

"AJ's to busy kissing Ethan, how about you and I go chill on the couch." He asked and gave me a flirtatious smile.

"Wait what? Kissing?" I asked.

"Yeah, now let's go chill on the couch! Come on girl!" He said and pulled me over to the couch in the bedroom.

He was sitting really close to me with his arms around me; I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I pulled away. When I did that he looked at me confused. But all I could do was stare at Rachel trying to flirt with Noah.

Jake turned his head to see what I was staring at.

"Ohhh, you gotta thing for Jacobs?" Jake asked. Jacobs is Noah's last name.

"Yeah, kind of." I said blushing.

"Mmm, well he's going out with Rachel." Jake said awkwardly.

Wait? He actually _is_ going out with that slut? I could feel a lump forming in my throat. Am I seriously about to cry? He's just a stupid boy! I looked away from Jake to make sure he doesn't see my eyes watering.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked curiously.

I turned to look at Noah, Rachel was dragging him into the closet. Are you kidding me? They are going to go make out in the closet? Now my eyes were burning like crazy and I didn't think I could keep the tears in any longer. I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran out of the bedroom and into the living room. The music was blaring American Idiot by Green Day. Everyone was moshing in a circle except for AJ and Logan and a few other people.

"Hey what's wrong?" Camille asked as she saw my run out of the bedroom. But I ignored her and ran out of the apartment. All my tears fell out of my eyes right when I stepped into the hallway. I slide to the ground and sat there for a little while. I could hear the music still playing American Idiot but it changed to Edge of Desire by John Mayor, a slow song. I started to cry more just thinking of Rachel and Noah slow dancing together. I started to imagine me and him dancing together; my head nuzzled into his neck, swaying back and forth to a slow song. But my fantasy was quickly interrupted when someone opened the door to the hallway. I didn't bother to look since I didn't really care who it was.

"Camille told me she saw you run out here in tears." A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Logan staring down at me.

"Oh…yeah." I said trying to stop my tears. He slid down next to me and put his arm around me.

"What did he do?" Logan asked protectively.

"Nothing."I lied.

"Come on, tell me. Obviously someone did something to make you cry, and I'm guessing it was Noah." Logan said. He was true, someone is making me cry but its not really Noah, I mean it's kind of Noah's fault; he made me think he liked me and that I actually had a bit of a chance with him even though he has a girlfriend. I feel so stupid.

"I'm so stupid!" I said, letting tears fall down my cheeks. He squeezed me tighter to him.

"Of course you're _not!"_ He said in a caring voice. I laid my head on his chest, still crying.

"Wanna go back to 2J and talk about this?" he asked and whipped away my tears with his thumb. I looked at his watched to see that it was** 1:32 am**.

"Sure…" I said, he stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up and we both walked down to 2J.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with stuff. After this month I probably won't be able to update as much since I will be going out for either Track or Softball. This chapter is really kind of not good haha, I will probably start to work on the next chapter for **_**How You Turn Me On**_** tmrw. And thanks so much for all of the review, you guys are great! Well, I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

I had stopped crying a few minutes ago. I was sitting next to Logan on the orange couch; he had his arm around me and was rubbing my back. Every now and then I would let out a sob but it wouldn't last long, when I did he would just hold me tighter. I liked being this close to Logan, he is very comforting. It was so embarrassing though, all of the guys have known me for a tomboy who doesn't get all hung over on a boy but now I was. He picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on to MTV Hits which just plays music videos. Ironically the music video for Boyfriend came on. I looked over at him; a huge smile was on his face which made me smile. I grabbed the remote from him and turned the TV volume up but not too loud since my mom was sleeping. Carlos's solo came on, Carlos was dancing with some chick, but then it showed Logan holding a girl and they flew up into the sky. I turned and looked at Logan, he was blushing.

"Really Logan, really?" I said smiling at Logan. He was just so cute!

He chuckled. "Shut up!" he said and elbowed me.

"Hey!" I yelled and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked and started to rub his arm.

"For elbowing me!" I said back to him. He smiled his oh so adorable smile and wrapped his left arm around me. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for a second, imagining it was Noah I was cuddling with but I knew it would never happen. He looked down at me, his eyes were shinning like the moon, his hair was spiked perfectly and he smiled his perfect white smile.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered in my ear, his lips barely touching my skin.

I could barely talk, feeling his hot breathe on my ear.

I nodded yes.

"You know, no boy is worth crying over." He whispered in my ear again. My heart was practically beating right out of my chest. The song on TV changed to "Love in This Club" by Usher which diffidently did not help the situation I was in. I looked up at him; he was just staring at the TV biting his lip. Obviously there was lots of tension in the air.

"Do you like this song?" He asked, the way he said it was diffidently not as seductive as when he was whispering in my ear.

"_Looking in your eyes,  
While you're on the other side,  
(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)  
You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.  
I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl." The song played._

"Yeah, it's a, a good song…" I said nervously, my foot started taping like it did whenever I got really nervous. He put his hand on my thigh, trying to calm my nerves but it only made it worse.

"Are you…nervous?" He whispered hotly in my ear, his lips grazing my neck.

I couldn't take it any longer! I turned to him, our faces just centimeters away from each other and I pressed my lips to his. At first I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do since I hadn't kissed anyone before but Logan seemed to know exactly what to do.

"_Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this  
I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.  
Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.  
I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.  
And I don't care, who's watching."_ Continued to play.

He moved his hands down my arms and onto my waist sending a rush threw my body. He started to kiss down my neck and back up. I ran my hands threw his hair while our lips moved in sync. Kissing Logan felt so good, but I couldn't help but wish it was Noah. Wait! What am I doing? I can't be kissing Logan; he's my brothers' best friend and practically my brother. I quickly pulled away from the kiss. I was out of breath so I was panting.

He looked at me with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god, we just..." I started.

"…made-out?" He said finishing my sentence. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Before I could say anything the door to our apartment swung open, Carlos, James, and Kendall were standing there. Me and Logan quickly jumped away from each other.

"Hey, guys! Why'd you leave so early?" Kendall asked with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh, uh we…were tired!" I stammered.

"Uh, yeah! So we decided to come back and…watch some music videos." Logan said to Kendall.

"Yeah well I should be going to bed!" I said and got up off the couch and walked over to my room. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, my mind racing. Logan's lips felt so good on mine, I wish I never had ended that kiss. I closed my eyes and started to day dream about kissing Logan again. I snapped out of it when my phone went off. AJ was calling.

"AJ! It's like 3:00 am!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah I know, but Camille told me you went home with Logan so I had to call to here the details!" AJ said. What was I supposed to tell her? Me and Logan had a hot make-out session? Well I didn't really have a choice now. "Well…? Did anything happen between you and Logan?"

"…kind of" I said.

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" She yelled into the phone.

"We kind of, sort of…kissed!" I said a shyly.

"OH MY GOSH! You kissed him! Was it a little peck or did you guys totally make-out?" She asked.

"The second one…" I answered. I felt like a total whore kissing a guy 3 years older than me.

"Holy Hell!" AJ said practically speechless.

I heard a knock on my door. What if its Kendall and he found out about me and Logan?

"Yeah, I got to go. See you at school tomorrow." I said and quickly hung up my phone.

"Come in!" I yelled. My heart sunk to my stomach when I saw who walked into my room. It was Logan.

"L-L-Logan?" I stammered. I didn't know what to say! What if he was going to tell me how inappropriate it was that we kissed? But he did that exact opposite. He came over close to me and put his right hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss him back, but why was he coming and kissing me again? I sat up and pulled him onto my bed. He started to move his hands all over my body making me shiver. He started to suck on my lower lip while I gasped for air. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. I moved one of my arms down his chest to un-button his shirt. I tore off his shirt leaving him now just in his pants. I traced the outline of his abs while he kissed down my neck and onto my collar bone. He started to move his hand up my shirt but I stopped him.

"I should probably go back to my room." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded yes and watched him walk out of my room.

**Next Morning**

I woke up trying to remember everything that had happened the past night, almost kissing Noah, finding out about Noah and Rachel and most of all kissing Logan. I got up out of my bed and walked out into the dining room where everybody was sitting eating dinner. I sat next to Carlos and tried to make no eye contact with Logan.

"So Katie how was last night? I went to bed early so I didn't get to see you before you went to bed." My mom said to me.

"Oh, it was…interesting." I said and gave her a weak smile.

Logan looked up from his pancakes and stared straight into my eyes but I quickly turned away.

We all got ready for school and walked down to the lobby and into the classroom.  
As soon as I got into the classroom AJ rushed me.

"Tell me everything! I can't believe Logan kissed!" AJ said way to loudly, Noah looked over at us and narrowed his eyebrows with a confused look on his face.

"Shhh! Not so loud." I said to AJ.

I started to tell her everything about what happened last night, from seeing Noah and Rachel going into the classroom, to watching making-out to "Love In this Club" and of course what happened in my bed.

"Did you guys, ya know…do _it_?" She asked curiously.

"No! I'm 14 years old! Of course not!" I said and sat down at my desk.

Noah came over and sat next to me, "What happened between you and Logan?" he asked.

Uh oh….

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I am also sorry I made Logan so OOC. I also made a twitter so I can keep you guys updated on my stories, you can find the link on my profile page! Well I hope you liked this chapter! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Take Me Hand

I looked away from him. How am I supposed to tell him I kissed Logan? He's going to think I'm a total whore!

"You can tell me anything Katie; I promise I won't tell anyone." He told me, I looked at him. He had a puppy dog look on his face. But the thing was I _can't_ tell him anything!

"I...I…I can't tell you." I stammered. He looked at me narrowing his eyebrows like he always did when he was confused. I felt bad that I couldn't tell him about what happened between me and Logan. I really wanted to but I just can't!

"Yes you can! Did he…hurt you?" Noah asked shyly and looked to the ground.

"Hurt me? Logan…Logan Mitchell? Logan wouldn't hurt a bug!" I said. He looked back up at me with a relieved look on his face.

"Ha, good." He said, "Maybe you'd wanna go take a walk and talk about it?"

Take a walk with Noah? Any day! But that means we would have to skip school. Wait, why would Noah want to skip school? He's a straight A student who never gets in trouble!

"But class is about to start." I said to Noah.

"What's your point?" he asked and flipped his hair and patted it down. I smiled watching him do it, it was 1000x cuter when he did then Justin Bieber. He zipped up his hoodie half way and pushed the sleeves up. He put his flat brim hat on and straightened out his baggy skinny jeans.

"Well? Are you coming?" He asked and smirked.

I got up out of my seat, and unzipped my purple and black plaid hoodie and walked past him out the door.

"Come on!" I yelled and motioned him towards me. He quickly ran over to me and we walked out of the class room. He walked out onto the sidewalk outside of the Palm Woods and started to walk down the street.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked looking down at me.

"Well I don't really have a choice now do I?" I said and smiled.

"No, no you don't." He said and smiled down at me.

"Well…" I started.

We continued walking down the street, I wasn't really sure where we were going but I just followed Noah by my side. I started to tell him how me and Logan went home early and we just ended up kissing.

"So…do you think I'm a slut?" I asked nervously.

He stopped walking and just stood there. I stopped a few feet in front of him. I looked back at him, his head was shaking no.

"NO!" He said with disgust in his voice.

"Wait! You don't?" I asked confused. I was sure he would think I was slut! It was quite a relief to know that he doesn't think of me as a slut.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. He ran up next to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I would never think your anything even close to that." He said and gave me a quick smirk.

"Really, because I was sure you would think I was." I said to him, staring into his big brown eyes. "Well since you seem to still like me I kind of have a confession."

"Mmmm, what's that?" He asked me with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't leave because I was tired…" I said. He looked at me and narrowed his eye brows. Am I seriously going to tell him that I like him? Well I've got nothing to lose so why not? "I left because Jake told me you and Rachel are going out." I looked down at the ground trying to make no eye contact with him.

"Wait, why do you care if me and Rachel are boyfriend and girlfriend? Do you…like me?" He asked.

"Ummm…" I started to say. I wasn't sure what to tell him! So I just decided to tell him the truth.

"…Yes." Is all I said. I looked back down at the ground.

"I knew it!" He yelled and snapped his fingers.

"Wait what? You knew I liked you?" I exclaimed. I can't believe he knew!

"Well yeah kind of I guess. This one guy told me but I didn't believe him since you didn't really act like it but now I _do_ know you like me!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

I felt my face heat up. Usually I'm super nervous around Noah but now I was kind of warming up to him.

He chuckled to himself. "Well the mall is right up here and my friend Justin is performing at it, do you want to go?" He asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran into the building. There was a huge sign in the entry saying:

"**JUSTIN BIEBER  
PREFORMING HERE  
2-21-11"**

2-21-11 happened to be today. Wait! This can't be the same Justin, Noah was talking about.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure he's performing by the food court." Noah said while we continued to walk. We walked to the food court, there were 100's of screaming girls with **I HEART Justin Bieber **and **I HEART Justin** signs.

"Seriously? Justin_ Bieber_?" I said smiling at Noah.

"Yeah! And yes I do really know him." Noah said and pointed his finger at me.

"Never said you didn't." I said. I looked around the food court to see if there was a sign that said who was opening up but there wasn't.

"Noah!" Familiar voice yelled behind us. Both of us turned around to see Justin Bieber standing behind a gate.

"Justin, what's up bro?" He said and we both walked towards Justin.

"Nothing, just getting ready for the concert. You guys got tickets?" He asked.

"Nahh, we just came to check it out." Noah said. "Oh and this is Katie." He smiled.

I held out my hand for him to shake and he took it.

"Well here's two backstage passes." Justin said and handed us two backstage passes. "There's a gate right over there to get in."

We walked over, showed the big security dude the passes and met Justin Bieber backstage.

"Wow this is so much cooler then the back stages my brother plays on." I said and looked in awe.

"Haha yeah, what band does your brother play in?" Justin asked while we took seats in his 'dressing room'.

"Big Time Rush." I said to him, "You probably don't know who they are; they're not that popular yet," and took a seat next to Justin.

"Oh yeah I know them, they are actually the opening act for me today." He said.

Oh shit! I had no idea they are opening up for Justin! What do I do? They are going to kill me for skipping school, especially with Noah.

"What?" I asked. But before anybody could say anything the door to his dressing room swung open and there stood Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos. Luckily they were just looking at Justin so I had time to quickly jump behind the couch. Unfortunately when I jumped it made moderately big noise, not to mention it also didn't feel very good.

"What was that?" James asked confused.

"What was what?" Justin asked catching onto the plan.

"That noise behind the couch." Carlos said.

"Pshhh I didn't hear anything." Justin said, "what about you Noah did you hear anything?"

"Heh no, no _I_ didn't." He said and put his arm around where I had been sitting.

"I swear I heard something behind that couch." James said and walked over towards Noah to look behind the couch but Noah pushed James away.

"Woah dude, personal space. Please!" Noah said and brushed himself off as if James had been _really_ close to.

"What? I barely even came close to you! I just wanted to see if there was anything behind the couch." James said confused.

Noah looked behind the couch and winked at me. "Oh hey look, there's nothing behind the couch!"

"Yeah, oh look at the time." Justin said and looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist, "The concert starts in…5 minutes so, GET OUT!" He said and pushed them all out of the room. As soon as they left the room I jumped off the ground and back onto the couch.

"Thanks guys." I said and sighed.

"No problem." Noah said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, so why can't those guys know you're here?" Justin asked.

"They can't know I'm here because I am supposed to be in school!" I exclaimed.

"Ohhhhh…" Justin said. I heard the music for "Till I Forget about You" start to play.

"Come on, BTR is starting to play." Justin said and got up out of his seat and walked out of the door. Me and Noah followed him side by side.

"Get a call on a random after noon." Kendall started to sing; we all rushed to the side of the stage and watch them. Once they finished that song they staretd to sing a new cover song that they played for Russell Brand:

Kendall: "After six hours of school I've had enough for the day"  
James: "I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way"

Logan: "I gotta dance"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)"  
Logan: "right on the spot"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)"  
James: "The beat's really hot"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!"

Carlos: "When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick"  
Logan: "With my chick by my side the radio does the trick"

Logan: "I love to dance"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)"  
Logan: "right on the spot"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)"  
James: "The beat's really hot"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!"

James: "Oh my!"

Carlos: "At a weekend dance we like to show up late"  
Kendall: "I play it cool when it's slow and jump it when it's fast"

Logan: "I love to dance"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)"  
Logan: "right on the spot"  
Carlos and Kendall: "(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)"  
James: "The beat's really hot"  
All of them: "(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!  
(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)  
(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!  
(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)  
(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)"

"Wow that was surprisingly good!" Justin said. "Well it's my turn now!" He said and walked onto the stage. They all knuckle punched each other and Big Time Rush came walking off the stage while they were walking off I quickly hid behind Noah which didn't really work.

"Katie?" Kendall questioned.

I walked out behind Noah and looked at Kendall. I gave the four a weak smile.

"What are you doing here…with _him_? You're supposed to be at school!" Kendall said madly. I looked at Logan who was mouthing the word 'run' so I did what Logan said to do… I ran. I ran out of the backstage and out into the mall. I turned around and Noah was right behind me.

"Wow your fast!" I said to him.

"Ha, yeah but we should probably keep running." I said and turned around to point at Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan running towards.

We continued to run around the mall until I ran into a huge man.

"Freight Train?" I said confused. He picked me up and tossed me on his shoulder and started to walk towards the boys, Noah was following right behind us.

"Thanks Freight Train." James said. Freight Train sat me on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Katie?" Kendall yelled at me.

"Well…" I began to tell the whole story.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
